Sergio
Outside of CAW/Background Story CAW Wrestling Career =Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events (??? - present)= Hercules (??? - ???) The Rebellion (Youtube Era) (??? - ???) Zero Gravity Champion (??? - ???) Losing streak continued at Unforgiven 32 when he took a Submission Loss to CM Punk. At EWWE's 1 Year anniversary Sergio issued a Challenge of the God's claiming no one was good enough to beat him for the championship. A 3 man gauntlet Ladder Match consisting of Ryan Skyfire and Fire Ant. It looked like Sir Elijah and him were to face off but he ended up having to fight both Longcoats at once. This proved to be too much and the obvious came to fruition as Sergio lost his Championship to Azkadellia's soldiers. God vs. Darkness (??? - ???) Not taking this lightly, Sergio was offered to join The Resistance. Turning it down due to thinking he'd do better with his vengeance on his own. He seeked out Azkadellia and desiring to take away what made her immortal in the eyes of the locker room; her power. Aware of this Azkadellia set a series of matches she assumed Sergio couldn't win. However, he wasn't done with the Zero Gravity Championship just yet as he still wore his own version to the ring during his matches. He attempted to get his stripped rematch back in a Fatal Four Way match but it was won by Jigsaw burying any chances of The God regaining his title.Attempting to get another match this time for the world title in yet another Four Way Match he lost yet again. Slightly annoyed with this chase he decided to stop chasing the big fish and let them find him. Sergio would issue a Challenge of Olympus stating one on one no mortal could beat him fairly. He was proved wrong again when Tsunami whom he injured back at Crash and Burn returned and humbled him. At this section of his career even when Sergio made valid points his losses tainted his arguments. Deciding to take further action on Rising 42, Sergio interrupted The Longcoats match with Evil Incorporated taking the fight directly to Azkadellia without subliminal as on the next Rising he was set to face Zero but was interrupted by Andrew Morgan whom he faced instead. As a result of a referee mishap. Sergio missed a Pinfall and was caught in the Spiker's DDT for his 5th consecutive loss in a row. After a few more losses Azkadellia poked fun at him, placing him in a World Championship Number One Contenders Fatal Four Way which he to her surprise..won. Not only that but he also eliminated her soldier Zero in the first 4 minutes of the match. Convinced Taker would tear him apart she chose not to interfere but Sergio once again shocked the world when he managed to (by a pure stroke of luck) survive the Last Immortal Standing match as the winner. He would moonsault on a chair wrapped around the throat of his demonic adversary in an attempt to crush his larynx. While both were on the ground after the ten count, the referee decided that since Moore was down first Sergio would get the victory. This happened once before but never in a title match of this magnitude. Azkadellia was furious and imprisoned the referee in the O.Z. for life without trial and The Undertaker wasn't any more pleased than she was...A rematch in Hell in a Cell was then made which Sergio definitively won after delivering a surprise Three handled Credenza on the floor which he was using as a temporary finisher. Continuing his fight against the darkness Freddy battled a determined Freddy Kruger at House of Doom who requested to have a Steel cage involved due to Leatherface being taken out not even a week prior with some unknown assailant stalking Horror Show. That alone had Freddy shook, and it showed more in the match as he kept trying to finish off Sergio early. Strangely this was an inter-branded contest which these days was already rare but now was for the title as well making this a truly rare occasion. Freddy repeatedly tried to escape the cage and at one point the lights went out similar to how they did with Leatherface leaving Freddy lying allowing Sergio to escape. Advancing to the TLCC, Sergio had no clue he would become part of one of the most infamous double screw-jobs in EWWE or even CAW history. In the biggest upset possibly since El Perez vs. Gonzalez at Bleed for Glory, Sergio lost his coveted EWWE Championship to Motor Ed after the lights went out and Sergio was found laying through a table. Not soon after, Drakken would turn on Ed and cash in to become the new EWWE Champion making Ed's win all for nothing frustrating Sergio even more. It was then when he decided to open up Title Raid 2 to call out his attacker but was met with the harrowing theme song of Azkadellia instead who mocked "The God" for his losses that night. Sergio would get his rematch vs. Drakken the same event but would fall short when another blackout took place, distracting him long enough for Drakken to hit a low blow and a World Takeover. Now going after possible suspects Sergio demanded a match with his former nemesis Gareth Moore on Friday Night Rising 47 whom he had originally defeated for the championship, unfortunately it did not go as planned and Gareth would get the better of him with a Tombstone for the victory. He entered the match of Randomness at number 3 however was eliminated by Spawn after 6 minutes. His losing streak continued on Rising 49 when he took a clean loss to Jigsaw to which he seemed very disgruntled with himself afterwards. Other Media/Trivia Sergio has actually been in a rivalry with both Undertakers. Mark Calaway and Gareth Moore. Despite his unlikable arrogance he doesn't consider himself evil and neither do most of his peers. He has a strong dislike for anything extremely dark which may be a reason why crossing paths with both of those entities didn't end well. In CAW Finishing Moves *Finger of God (Avalanche Canadian Destroyer) *Rising Sun (Shooting Star Press transitioned into a Moonsault Frog Splash; sometimes from off a ladder after "summoning" the ropes.) *Olympian Slam (Sandbag Lift Spinebuster) (2014) *Boot Of Olympus (Punt Kick) (2012) Signature Moves *God's Calling (Snap Sunset Flip Powerbomb) *God's Will (Spinning Roundhouse Kick) *Fireman's Carry Knee Strike (Tribute to CM Punk) *Double Knee Facebuster (Tribute to Chris Jericho) *Inverted Frankensteiner *Drop-Sault *Corkscrew Calf Kick; sometimes preceded by multiple Low Kicks *God Com-Plex (Exploder Suplex) (2012 - 2013) Signature object *Ladder/Announce Table Combo Notable feuds *CM Punk *Hercules *Undertaker (Mark Callaway) *Superman (with The Rebellion) *Justin Alex 2.0 *Jigsaw *Gareth Moore Managers *Circe (Formerly) Signature Taunt * Sophisticated Bow * Spread Arms Arrogantly Spinning Entrance themes Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events # Hero Theme from WWE '12 # Don't You Wish You Were Me by Chris Jericho (2012 - Present) EWWE EWWE World Champions EWWE Zero Gravity Champions